The Vampire Sabriel
by Reicheru
Summary: The Mother of all Vampires has risen, come to replace the fear in mans hearts. The project of stopping her is assigned to Yusuke and crew, but things turn deadly when a member is taken, twisted to be her slave forever...Rating may go up later :D


Ahaha.....I'm really sorry for this fanfiction, really. If I get enough complaints I'll re-write it to improve it....this is just horrid....all written between 12-3 in the morning on various nights.....  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sabriel and other minions are mine.   
  
**Note**: :D Anybody interested in a TCG? If so go here: and where it says 'referred by' make sure to put down Reicheru! :D Now, on to the story!

* * *

I could only see one thing from under the cotton covers, and that was hair. Spiky, black hair, standing up on end. Blue tipped around it, catching the moonlight and appearing almost violet. The bundle was breathing evenly, barely making any noise. As I stood there and watched him I couldn't help but sigh contently. It gave me great pleasure to watch him sleep, my pesky halfing, my powerful demon, my Hiei.   
  
He rolled over and opened an eye. His eyes were fascinating, a crimson red, with a stare that could have you squirming under it, or so clouded with lust that it could bring a moan from your lips. But this time, his stare as accusatory. I smiled simply at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded. His voice was deep, a bit too deep for his tiny body, but never underestimate size. Foolish people thought that since he was tiny, he didn't pack too much of a punch. They're now dead, I'm sure. But this was before I knew him, for when I knew him, he already had quite the reputation of being a badass. Though he wasn't really a badass, or at least not in front of me. Others may disagree but they didn't have him in their room every night, now did they?   
  
I smiled at him again and he scowled at me. He sat up, leaning his elbow on his pillow, cupping his face with that hand. The sheets slid off of him, revealing his smooth, slender chest, totally uninhabited by hair. I had touched that bare skin only once, and the memory of his flaring skin always made me shiver. Seeing his body, and how low the covers went, made me wish that he was wearing nothing under those covers but I knew it wasn't true. Big fighter, little prude. Alas the world is cruel.  
  
"Nothing, Hiei. Sleep," I told him, still keeping my smile. He continued to scowl.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Sleep, Hiei, it does a body good," I told him in a sing song voice.  
  
"I am not milk," he said, sounding insulted. It brought a laugh from my lips and I shook my head.   
  
"Ah, Hiei, at least you got part of it," I told him, not bothering to hide the amusement from my voice or face. Hiei stared at me, long and hard, waiting for me to break. But I just kept my pleasant smile, letting my green eyes meet with his red ones. We laid there like that, each of us on our side, having a grand ol staring contest, until Hiei made a small 'hmph' noise and turned away from me. Weeks ago he would of gotten up and left, but now he just turned on his side. It was an improvement, without a doubt. It means that I had gained more and more of Hiei's trust, and the thought was comforting.   
  
Within in moments he was asleep again, his chest falling and rising in evenly matched breaths. It was soothing again, watching his back as he slept. The turn of his spine, his hair laying back. The scar that ran across it's full length. Pierced by a Naga in a mission. It had ripped his back open, leaving a mound of scar tissue down it. He was lucky that the Naga hadn't touched his spine, lucky that he could heal fast, lucky that he had Yukina to help his recovering. It was the only scar to ruin the smoothness of skin, but it wasn't unattractive. Nothing about Hiei was.   
  
Just as I was on the verge of sleep myself, the loud ringing noise of my cell phone broke through the crystal silence. Hiei and I both bolted up at the same time, his eyes narrow and aware. His body was tensed, ready to play the defense and then offense, in case I had an unexpected visitor in my room.   
  
"Hiei, calm down, it's just my cell phone," I told him in a calming noise as I groped around on the night desk next to me, looking for it. It was still ringing, now singing a song. Cell phones are so much fun. I grabbed it and brought it to my ear, ending the song.   
  
"Kurama here, may I help you?" I let my voice carry a tone of anger, since it was so late at night. The clock next to me, in fact, was cheerfully showing that it was currently 3: 47 in the morning.   
  
"Aww don't tell me that I woke you," a familiar teasing voice said to me over the phone. I couldn't contain my smile.   
  
"On the verge of it, in fact Yusuke," I responded, keeping my voice mild. He laughed over the sound and I guessing that he was shaking his head too.   
  
"All for the better, then. The Midget God just gave me, us, a new assignment." His voice had gone to showing a hint of eagerness. While his girlfriend and roommate, Keiko, hated the fact that he was basically 'on-call' 24/7 for some dangerous mission, Yusuke loved it. Yusuke lived for the fight, lived to train and improve, to go against those stronger then him and win. It was his demonic blood leaking through his human nature. I wasn't nearly as pleased with these missions, though. I was also part of his spirit detective team, along with Hiei and Kuwabara, a pure human redhead with high morals, and I was normally the least excited for these battles. Hiei and Yusuke shared a common trait in this, both desiring the fight and the new powers. Kuwabara was a fighter, maybe the weakest of us, but he wasn't nearly as bad as the other two. He had the highest morals of us all. Even with my true form being that of the great fox spirit thief, Youko, a legend in his, our, own time, I didn't have the same lust for battle.   
  
I sighed softly into the phone, pulling my knees up to chest. "What is it this time?"   
  
"He's actually." I could see him but I was guessing that Yusuke had just frowned. "He knows nothing expect for the fact that we're dealing with a vampire." That caught my attention. I blinked.  
  
"A vampire? How does Koenma know?"  
  
"The bodies have been drained of blood, by several small holes through out the bodies. Each hole has had a partner, all evenly spaced together," he repeated. The words didn't seem to fight him, meaning that he as either reading it off or that he had memorized what somebody had told him. I frowned softly.  
  
"It could be a look like, Yusuke. Vampires are very...rare."   
  
Yusuke snorted from the other end of the phone.   
  
"Yeah, well, everybody higher up seems to believe it's a vampire."  
  
"Why would they send us? Vampires can't produce ki. They're dead, they have no life engird to draw it from." The moment those words escaped my lips, two things happened at once. One, I immediately regretted saying those words; my Youko form knew of a vampire that could produce ki. She, ah yes it was a she, was over 4000 years old and it was to destroy her that the first spirit team was formed. Her followers and vampire minions were destroyed, but she herself was not. The second thing that happened was that Yusuke's attitude perked up. He was hyped up for the fight again.  
  
"Then this should be easy! Damn that toddler, he could have given us something harder!" His voice was back to its normal arrogance.   
  
"Yusuke, do not be foolish in your thoughts! True, a vampire cannot control ki, but there are other things! They are insanely powerful, especially the older ones, they can sense you even without thinking, their hearing and sight rival that of the best blood hounds, their speed...not even Hiei stands a chance against a vampire if they unravel their full glory," I warned him. My hands were twisted into the sheets and a sweat had broken out over my body. Vampires are rare for a reason; they're a very scary thing. Not many are fool enough to go up against a vampire, and those that are...well, only three people in history have ever come back with proof that their vampire was dead. The rest either chickened out, were injured beyond belief, killed or...turned into vampires themselves. Yusuke had not the faintest trace of what he was to go up against. He would walk into this blindly and proud, and it would be his weakness.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah Kurama. We'll be fine, don't worry, my spirit gun will take care of us." He made a soft 'whoosh' sound, probably imitating his gestures for the spirit gun over the phone.   
  
"Yusuke, I am warning you!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kurama. We've got a meeting tomorrow with the Midget God; 'Night." Yusuke hung up, laughing.  
  
I sighed and placed my cell phone back on the nightstand. A cold dread had settled in my stomach at the peril we would all be placed in. Vampires. Oh God.   
  
"She has awoken."   
  
I whirled around, looking at the sleeping form of Hiei. My breathing was coming out faster, my heart racing, and my pulse had climbed into my throat. I leaned over Hiei, making to see if he was awake and if those words had been his. But I knew they weren't. Those words were an echo in the back of my voice, belonging to the sultry voice of Youko. Even as he lay dormant inside of me, waiting until I drunk that potion or somehow drew him out of me, Youko knew what was happening to the spirit world.   
  
"The Mother is back...Sabriel has awaken."   
  
I nodded, my throat dry, my voice trembling when I whispered out a hoarse, "Yes."  
  
The Mother had awoken; Sabriel had reappeared within in the Spirit World. Her reign of terror was about to begin again. Wave after wave of pain and blood were about to spilled again, unless she was stopped. And who else to stop her, if not us?


End file.
